Isis's Bleach Yaoi Collection with Uke Ichigo
by PharaohIsis13EgyptianYaoiLover
Summary: Yaoi, M/M. Don't like don't read. This is just a bunch of one shots that people request. Please request by the way. The first chapter I just made a scene for fun and inserted the information in it. Read the author notes please.
1. Info and lol

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Bleach or it's characters. And it is probably a good thing that I don't.

A/N: Okay. This is the first time I have ever done this, so cut me some slack. This is going to be a bunch of one shots with Ichigo always being uke. The first one shot that will be on here will be my first one I have ever made. You will send me pairings you would like with Ichigo being the uke. And two heads up, I have certain pairings (That I will type down later) that I might not be able to do since I'm not really into them, but I will try. The second thing would be that I might add OCs to the mix, just to make it interesting. Um, also I would like to inform you that I will make parts for one shots to continues, and if any of you would make stories from certain one shots. Just leave a review for it and I will take it into consideration. And I might not update a lot for I have school and I'm writing 4 stories already (You can check out my profile to see them and my story ideas I plan to make stories and one shots with) so ya. I'll just do something funny and random on this and you can ask for pairings.

Pairings I'm not interested in:

Gin x Ichigo

Kenpachi x Ichigo

Chad x Ichigo

Nnoitra x Ichigo

Shuhei x Ichigo

Kensei x Ichigo

Ulquiorra x Ichigo

Kaien x Ichigo

Shinji x Ichigo

Ganju x Ichigo

Tousen x Ichigo

Yammy x Ichigo

Szayel x Ichigo

Keigo x Ichigo

Uryuu x Ichigo

Izuru x Ichigo

That is all I can remember at this time. Enjoy this little scene I made because I was bored.

~I'mpureawesomeness~

Ichigo's eyes opened slowly, he had no idea where on earth he was. All he remembered was that he was walking home before someone covered a piece of cloth over his mouth. And the next thing he knows is that he is in a dark room with his hands tied to the back of the chair he sat in. He tried the ropes and realized they were to tight for him to untie. He looked around at his surrounding, but couldn't make out anything besides darkness. He flinched as the lights suddenly turned on. He closed his eyes before blinking them a few times to adjust to the light.

He stared, nah more liked glared, at the female who stood in front of him. Her blonde shoulder length hair framing her oval shaped face, her green eyes staring back at him. She held a grin on her face with her eyes sparkling with mischief, and he knew immediately that he was in trouble. He heard a laugh from behind her and scowled at whoever it was. He was shocked when he saw who was there. There stood Renji, Aizen, Kisuke, Grimmjow, Byakuya, and several others he recognized.

"What the Hell?! What the fuck is going on?!" Ichigo shouted angrily. Grimmjow snickered at him before Ichigo glared intently at him.

"Well, princess," Grimmjow started, grinning his feral grin when he heard Ichigo complain about his nickname. "You are now the prisoner of a Yaoi fangirl," He laughed with several others at Ichigo's horrified face. "More specific, Pharaoh Isis. But she prefers Isis. You are her chosen Uke for every pairing they choose." Grimmjow finished with a huge feral grin when Ichigo stared horrified at the other yaoi fans watching on the sidelines.

"Yep! So, we should start. I can't wait to see the first pairing that is asked," Isis said cheerfully. Ichigo protested but was ignored by everyone in the room. 'Why me? My life has been ruined' was Ichigo's thoughts as he sat there. How the world hated him, but at least he knew he was loved by the yaoi society.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow, Renji, and others: *Snickering*<p>

Ichigo: *Scowling*

Wolfy: *Walks into room, then bursts out laughing*

Isis: Wolfy? What are you doing here? Did you decided to join us on the Yaoi side?

Wolfy: *Glares* Of course not! *Looks at Ichigo again. Bursts out laughing while pointing*

Isis: O~kay. That was weird.

Grimmjow: *Walks over to Wolfy* Well, hello there. So your wolfy, I heard you think I'm sexy. *insert feral grin*

Wolfy: *drools at sight of Grimmjow. Glares at Isis* You told him! *Chases after Isis*

Isis: Merda *Runs for her life* Guys! Finish up for me! *Runs out of room with Wolfy hot on her heels*

Renji: Review with a pairing.

Grimmjow: And you could see sexy me naked, with Ichigo. *Wiggles eyebrows*

Ichigo: *Eyes widen* What!?

Yaoi fans: *squeals or whatever*


	2. Strawberry Scented Mate (GrimmIchi)

Isis: *Peeks into room* Is she here?

Grimmjow: Nope!

Isis: *Sighs* Thank god. Now, everyone, but Grimmjow, leave the room.

Grimmjow and others: *Grimm grins while the others pout before leaving.*

Isis: Alright! I got four reviews, three mentioning Grimmjow x Ichigo. Which, by the way, I happen to be quite obsessed with. So, we are going to do Grimmichi first! Thank you Anonymous uke-chan, AiryAquarius, RedSnow4, and LaviIkuto for your reviews. You guys are awesome!

Grimmjow: I have to agree with that statement.

Ichigo: Wait! Don't I have a say in this?

Grimmjow and Isis: No. *Ichigo scowls/pouts*

Isis: Okay, I will give you the summary of this one shot then we will go through the disclaimer and Warning.

**Summary: ****_It's mating season for hollows and Ichigo ends up stuck in Hueco Mundo. He comes across the Sexta, Grimmjow, after said Espada saved him. He was taken into his care till mating season was over, but he didn't expect that in the end, he'll still be claimed. _**

Isis: I know it's not original but I want to write one like this. Anyway just a disclaimer and warnings, which Grimmjow will give, before the one shot starts.

Grimmjow: Isis doesn't own Bleach or any of the characters, if she did, it would be fucking sweet and rated R or more. Warnings are; foul language, badassness, and obviously hot sex which is consensual. Now, can I have my fun? *Isis nods as Grimm grins. Ichigo looked completely horrified*

~AllofyoutrytobeasawesomeasIam~

Ichigo was stuck in Hueco Mundo, home of the hollows, where Aizen is living till the war ends. This was not good. He didn't even know how he was able to get here. All he knows is that he had been fighting a hollow that was acting strange, but the hollows all been acting weird lately which didn't mean anything to him. He was suddenly grabbed by the hollow right when he was about to take it out. It had pulled him close to it's face for examination, in which gave Ichigo the opportunity to cut the mask. He jumped out of the hold but as soon as he touched the ground, another hand was holding him. The next thing he knew, he was in Hueco Mundo with a hollow staring at him intently. So, he broke the grip before cutting the hollow mask.

Now, he had no way of getting home and was surrounded by a world full of hollows and enemies. He was at least glad to have Zangetsu with him, but something told him that it wouldn't be enough. He could tell that hollows already knew he was here by the shrieks he heard, actually he was pretty sure _all_ the **fucking** hollows in Hueco Mundo knew he was here. He knew that, with his reiryoku flowing so freely, there was no way he _wouldn't_ attract many. He turned when he heard another loud shriek that was closer than the others.

'_Ya should get outta here, King,'_ Shiro told him. He scowled at the direction he happened to be facing.

**'Why, Shiro,'** He asked as he felt strange dread filling his body, as well as anticipation. It confused him and worried him. He heard Shiro laugh a bit, which caused him to glare at a tree. He had appeared in some kind of forest when he had got here. Which made this experience even more worrisome.

_'Cause, King, 't's mating season fer hollows,_' He paused to laugh some more._ 'and ya are half hollow and a beta at dat,'_ He finished laughing once again.

**'Shiro, stop messing with me and just tell me why the fuck I should get out of here!?'** Ichigo told him irritated. Though Ichigo did have an idea on what the hollow met and that is why he started to back out of the clearing. His body was filled with dread, fear, and, for some odd reason, anticipation.

_'Haven't ya noticed? All the hollows actin' strange? Well, dat is because t's mating season fer hollows. Much like yer animals go inta heat or dere own mating season. Dere are two types of hollows during dis time. An Alpha and a Beta, yer a beta,'_ Shiro explained with a laugh. Ichigo's face had turned into a horrified one.

**'You mean that...that...Why didn't you tell me before this happened?!'** Ichigo said angrily with a blush. He knew exactly what that meant. He would be chased down by one of these Alpha hollows and most likely end up being mounted. He shivered with dread.

_'Dats not all, king. If ya ain't careful and end up getin' mounted, yer stuck with dat hollow fer life. Kinda like marriage,'_ Shiro informed him and laughed at the glare he got. _'And I didn't tell ya fer dere was no reason ta.'_

**'Shiro, when this is all over, I'm going to fucking kill you!'** Ichigo shouted. A tick appeared on his head when he heard Shiro laugh at his threat. His attention was completely turned back to his environment when he heard another shriek that was even _closer_.

He raised his sword higher and watched his surroundings intently. No way would he let some hollow mount him. His eyes instantly snapped in another direction when he saw movement. He kept watching as fear coursed through him but he tried to will it away. He shouldn't be scared there is no reason to be. Another glance at the dark woods, where a pair of eyes looked back at him, told him otherwise.

* * *

><p>Before Ichigo had been taken to Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow had been looking around for a nice ass to fuck. Unlike some hollows, Espada and Arrancar didn't get a permanent mate when mounting. They had to give a mate a mark for them to be together. Which relieved Grimmjow, since he'd gotten several mates during his life here and all of them died. Which was one thing that divided him from all the other hollows, he was a panther hollow. A panther hollow is made to have mate and cubs. When they lose one or both those things, they are filled with grief and become even more protective of the next mate or cubs. And it didn't help that he had loved every one of those mates.<p>

He didn't want to lose another, so after his last mate died, he started to just have sex. But he did hope to eventually find a strong mate that will never leave him. He smiled sadly when that thought came up, that was impossible. He only found one who could fit that and there was two reasons he hasn't gone after him. One, Grimmjow was pretty sure he was an Alpha and two, he was still part of the living with his family. Grimmjow knew that the boy would never leave them alone, unless he didn't have a choice.

His thoughts were halted as he sensed a certain berry's Reiatsu flowing freely through the air. It seemed to be originating from the east of his location, he stared at the east confused. Why would Ichigo be here? His curiosity getting the best of him, he took off after the star that is Ichigo.

* * *

><p>This is getting out of hand. How many hollows are there in Hueco Mundo? He has fought five Vasto lordes, twelve Adjuchas, four Menos grande, and twenty Gillian hollows. Seriously? How many hollows are there? From what he could hear, lots more. What is creepy is that a Menos came for him, no fucking way would he go with a Menos. If he ended up with a hollow, he would hope for a human like one. He glares as another Vasto Lorde enters the clearing, it smiled at him. He shivers in disgust at the look it's giving him. Sweat pours down his face, he won't be able to fight these guys for much longer, for some odd reason his power is draining faster and making him get tired.<p>

_'Dat be from the mating season. Yer a beta, betas become weaker so they will be easier to mount. Especially when fighting, the longer ya don't have an alpha the more ya lose yer resolve. Ya eventual spread yer legs fer one of the alphas dat happen to have timed dere approach just right,'_ Shiro commented cackling.

**'Fuck you, Shiro,' **Ichigo thought when he faced the Vasto Lorde.

_'Nah, king. I'm pretty ser that's gonna happen to ya,'_ Shiro cackled out. Zangetsu shakes his head at their antics as Ichigo glares and cusses up a storm.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was greatly surprised when he entered the Menos Grande forest. That couldn't be right, he could smell a very powerful beta nearby. And it felt like it was coming from Ichigo's area of protection at the moment. He paused, he actually hasn't met Ichigo face to face. He just saw the moment with Ulquiorra and has sneaked out into Karakura to check out if it was true. Rumor had it that Ichigo's reiatsu smelled like strawberries, and Grimmjow has happened to find out that it is in fact true.<p>

He hurried toward Ichigo, and that's when he realized. The scent was coming from Ichigo but, Grimmjow looked confused once again. His face slowly twisted into a feral grin after the confusion passed. That means, he can have his little strawberry beta, and there is no way for Ichigo to leave here. So, perfect scenario. The only thing he has to do is wait out and keep the strawberry away from other alphas. Speaking of which, he quickly checked the area and growled when he felt two vasto lordes in the clearing with Ichigo. He also sensed three Arrancar, one gillian, and five adjuchas approaching. He quickly made it over to where Ichigo was.

He stood there, checking out the surrounding just outside of the clearing. Ichigo had cuts all over his body, sweat rolling down his body, panting as he held his sword in case another attack was dealt, and his body was shaking as it could barely keep itself up. His opponent was a Vasto lorde, the other standing outside of the clearing like him, sizing the two up. The vasto lorde had cuts over his body as well, but not as bad as Ichigo, he seemed to think he was about to win. The idiot, Ichigo is Grimmjow's and no one else can have him! He growled in the back of his throat when the Vaste Lorde approached Ichigo.

Ichigo took another swing, but had found that he was too exhausted to hold himself up anymore. He collapsed onto his knees, not allowing himself to fall completely to the ground. He glared at the hollow as he came closer, another Vasto Lorde coming out. The one closest to him quickly turned to attack the other, but the newest Vasto Lorde cut him down. Then he turned his attention toward the orangette, whom glared intently at him. He went to walk forward, but had to quickly dodge as Ichigo sliced at him before collapsing completely onto the ground. He tried to get up, but could only lift himself to a certain length before following again.

The hollow grinned down at him as he went to grab him. He howled in shock when a blade was stabbed through his back. Ichigo's gaze was blurry from exhaustion and just stared at the scene in front of him. Grmmjow grinned as the hollow fell after he removed his blade. He looked down at his soon-to-be-beta, he had his eyes barely open, obviously from exhaustion, and was staring at him. He smiled at Ichigo, before he sheathed Pantera and knelt down.

"Don't worry, your coming with me, Ichigo." was the last thing Ichigo had heard before passing out.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow watched Ichigo as he slept. He had been out for nine hours, one hour getting here and eight lying there. He checked for anyone approaching his temporary home, and wasn't all that surprised to find no one. Ichigo will be safe with him, this may not be Las Noches but it is almost as good. No hollow would approach Las Noches because of the Espada and Arrancar, they wouldn't even try to go near the Sexta. He may have a strong scented beta, but those hollows are too scared to fight him. Heh, pussies. He's glad they weren't allowed in Las Noches during mating season, otherwise he would have had some issues. One of the good things Aizen made a rule about.<p>

Grimmjow's gaze snapped back toward the bed when he heard a groan. He grinned, finally. The strawberry was waking up. Ichigo shifted before his face scrunched up and his eyes slowly opened. he blinked a few times before he shot up from the bed. He quickly looked around at this new environment, but seemed to not have seen Grimmjow yet. Whom just grinned his feral grin.

"Finally up, Sleeping Beauty," Ichigo's head snapped towards him. Grimmjow laughed at the glare he received. Ichigo's eyes swept through the room, looking for something. Grimmjow watched amused, "Your not gonna find it, Ichigo," that answer gave him a stiff Ichigo. He slowly turned in stun silence, he stared at Grimmjow shocked and confused.

"How do you know my name?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"From Aizen and the others," Grimmjow answered. Ichigo watched him intently, as Grimmjow just smirked at him.

"Where's my-" Ichigo's question was cut off.

"Why do you need it? I guess you know what you are," Ichigo glared at him. "So, you also must know what happens to betas like you."

"I can handle myself," Ichigo answered easily.

"From what I witnessed, you can't. If it wasn't for me, you would have been mated by now. How many did you fight before I showed up?" Grimmjow responded. The question was because he was curious.

"Um, five Vasto Lordes, twelve Adjuches, four Menos Grande, and twenty or so Gillian." Ichigo answered, he thought that the Vasto lordes were the hardest. The Adjuches being second, he was glad he never had to fight any Arrancar. But, he was pretty sure that if he was there much longer, he would have had to fight them.

"Damn, that's better then most betas," Grimmjow commented. So, that must make Ichigo one of the higher rated betas. Oh, he's going to have fun with this one.

Ichigo was about to say something else, but Shiro decided to speak.

_'Wow, King. Ya attracted an Espada Alpha, why don'tcha go spread yer legs fer 'im.'_ Shiro cackled when Ichigo glared at the covers. _'Oh, does King not like thee Espada.'_

**'Shut the fuck up,'** Ichigo hissed into his inner world. A cackle was his only answer. He looked back at Grimmjow, who was grinning like a cat who got the Canary. "You know my name, don't I get to know yours?"

"Grimmjow, Grimmjow JeagerJaques. So, are you going to tell me what the glaring of my bed was about?" He knew about the rumor of the kid being a visored. He just wanted to make sure it was true.

"Why should you care? Your an Espada, you don't care about anything but yourself," Ichigo answered.

"Not true. Why would I have saved you if I didn't care?" Grimmjow argued.

"Cause I'm a beta and you just want to mount me and make me your mate. Or Maybe Aizen wanted you to mate me so I'll end up joining him," Ichigo replied glaring.

"I would never do that if the asshole said to, and I won't mount you, unless of course you ask me to," was Grimmjow's grinning response. A blush and a book, that he swore he gave back to Ulquiorra, thrown at him was his reward. He laughed at the blushing strawberry.

"Shut up, you pervert!" was shouted by the orangette. That only made the bluenette laugh harder. When Grimmjow calmed down, Ichigo was glaring at him, before he asked something. "If you aren't going to do anything. Why don't you just take me back to the human world?"

"Can't. Only Gillians can leave during mating season. Adjuches and up, can't leave or open a Garganta. So, your stuck here," Grimmjow answered him. Ichigo groaned.

"Shit! How long does mating season last?" Ichigo asked.

"Two weeks for Adjuches and up. This being the third day of mating season," Grimmjow replied. Another groan from the smaller male. "Don't worry, kid. You could stay with me till it's over. No one will come here, unless they want to die," That earned a glare.

"And who says you won't do anything! No one that's who! Being around you is probably as bad as being near a horny Kisuke!" Ichigo yelled. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and smirked. This kid is just a firecracker ready to explode.

"How about this, kid," Grimmjow started. Ichigo turned his attention to him, glaring at the word 'kid'. "You stay here, and if I do something you don't like you can leave. Is that okay?" Ichigo seemed to be thinking it over before he reluctantly nodded. Grimmjow grinned, now to start seducing the strawberry.

* * *

><p>Ichigo has been here for three days. Three days with a horny panther hollow, he found that out on the first day. Grimmjow would leave sometimes saying something about 'stupid Arrancars, having a death wish'. Besides Grimmjow, Ichigo has only seen one other Espada, Ulquiorra the fourth Espada. He was happy to meet another hollow that wasn't trying to mount him or seduce him. Ulquiorra was an Alpha like Grimmjow, but isn't interested in him. They got along well with each other, the most shocking thing he has heard was Grimmjow and Ulquiorra being friends.<p>

Though, now Ichigo and Ulquiorra are friends to and Ichigo's original thoughts about Arrancar and Espada are slowly changing. Strange how three days here can change what you think and your relationship with others. That and you realize how hard it is to tell time here, Grimmjow or Ulquiorra have to tell him what day it is because he has no idea when the day ends. Right now, he is lying in bed, Grimmjow doesn't get to sleep on it or Ichigo will kick his butt. He wasn't sure if it's still the third day or if it is the fourth day. Grimmjow wasn't here and Ulquiorra hasn't shown up yet.

He decided to get up and eat. Something that he had found strange, they had stored up human food. Ulquiorra explained that Aizen thought it would better to have it, in case eating other hollows didn't work. It in fact happened, they couldn't eat other hollows no more and had to eat real food. So, they were glad for the stock piles. He sat down with his food and ate it quickly, when he was washing the dish, shocking they had running water, Ulquiorra walked in.

"Hello, Ichigo," Ulquiorra said before sitting down on the couch, which was white with teal trimming.

"Hey," Ichigo greeted back after putting the dish away. He turned around and walked over. Ulquiorra had a book out and had his legs crossed as he read. Ulquiorra loved books and reading, the most shocking thing he found about him is Ulquiorra can indeed show emotion, if he wants to anyway, when Ichigo first met him he thought that Ulquiorra was emotionless. He was wrong. They sat there for a while, not really saying anything. That was until...

"So, have you thought of letting Grimmjow mount you?" Ulquiorra asked. Ichigo's face turned so red, it could put Renji's hair to shame.

"W-what?!"

* * *

><p>He has only four days left, and now he doesn't want to leave. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were now his closest friends, well, his instincts, and Shiro, say he wants Grimmjow more than a friends but decided to ignore both. He groaned, he felt so weak. Everyday he becomes weaker and he becomes more willing to let Grimmjow have his way with him. Ugh, he can't even think straight. It wasn't helping with Grimmjow's teasing and Shiro cackling. He wasn't sure where Grimmjow was but he was sure he wasn't getting up anytime soon.<p>

Wait, did Grimmjow even come back last night? Well, he might as well make sure. He forced himself up and off the bed. He walked out of the room, his legs shaking from the effort to stand. He held himself against the wall and checked the building. No sign of him, or any sign that someone was even here. He headed toward the couch but stopped and turned his head when he heard the door slowly start to open. He leaned his weight against the wall as he watched Grimmjow stop in his tracks.

"Shit!" Grimmjow cursed. As soon as he entered his 'home', he was assaulted by the most alluring scent he has ever had the chance to smell. His cyan eyes immediately locking onto Ichigo, he looked very sexy and slightly pathetic. His hair was more messy than usual, his eyes glazed and unfocused, his legs shaking from the effort of keeping himself up, and panting. Oh, he just had to look like sex on legs. He gulped as a hard on made itself known in his, now, too tight bottoms.

"Grimm? What were ya doing?" Ichigo asked him, blinking his eyes so they would focus. He was starting to get really hot. When he didn't get a reply, he tried to focus on Grimmjow. He blushed, Grimmjow's had a hard on, did he really cause that? "Grimm?" He called out again and started to walk over to him. When he got half way there, Grimmjow snapped. His eyes were wide as Grimmjow kissed him, he wasn't sure what to do. It shouldn't be doing this, but it felt nice, which was the thought that made him slowly start to kiss back. Grimmjow purred in approval and slid his tongue across Ichigo's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Ichigo opened his mouth and the wet muscle quickly mapped out the new won territory. A moan slipped out of Ichigo's throat, Grimmjow growled before he picked Ichigo's legs up and they quickly wrapped around his waist. His hard on brushing against Ichigo's half hard member, another moan was his reward. They pulled apart to gulp up air before connecting again, Grimmjow carrying them to the bedroom. They separated again, but instead of connecting again, Grimmjow threw Ichigo onto the bed. Grimmjow took in the seen of his soon-to-be-mate.

Ichigo was panting, his legs spread and his hands lying by his head, his eyes half lidded and glazed over with lust. Yep, definitely sex on legs. He growled and knelt on the bed. He crawled up to Ichigo and kissed him more aggressively plunging his tongue into the hot mouth. As the kiss continued he rocked their hips together causing friction. Ichigo pulled away to moan as Grimmjow latched his mouth onto his neck leaving marks. Moans spilled freely from Ichigo's lips as Grimmjow continued to leave marks. Then he growled before ripping Ichigo's Shihakusho and tearing it off.

The remains being thrown aside and his mouth latching onto Ichigo's chest. His hips had paused during the removal of Ichigo's coverings started up again. Grinding against Ichigo's boxer covered erection. Ichigo couldn't think straight, all he could think was he needed more, needed this man to claim him, claim him as his. He whined and pulled at the the clothes Grimmjow wore, wanting them off. Grimmjow growled before pulling away from the third mark he left on Ichigo's chest. He quickly disposed of his clothes leaving him completely naked, he quickly took a nipple into his mouth as he pulled the boxers off.

"Ah!...G-Grimm!" Ichigo called panting as Grimmjow sucked on his nipple, his hands removing his boxers. Grimmjow had to pull away to completely remove them, but quickly took the other nipple into his mouth when he was done. Using one hand to flick and pinch the other. His other hand grabbing hold of the Orangette's erection. Moans spilled out from the smaller's mouth, Grimmjow growled before stopping his actions to lower his body downward. Ichigo whined, completely following his instincts but hitched a breath when he felt Grimmjow's hot breath on his erection. Grimmjow had his hand sneak to his entrance, feeling it's to check if it was wet enough.

One of the pros of being a beta in mating season, he added a finger before he took Ichigo into his mouth.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo screamed, wide eyed. His hands going down to tangle in the blue locks, Grimmjow hummed as he worked his finger inside the entrance adding another. Ichigo's face was scrunched up from mild discomfort but otherwise was fine. Grimmjow let go of Ichigo, earning a whine, and went up to kiss Ichigo. Ichigo moaned into the kiss, he was so close but Grimmjow just had to stop then. Grimmjow sciscored his fingers earning a whimper and kept working his fingers in the tight hot entrance. Oh, he couldn't wait to get inside that.

"GRIMMJOW!" Oh, guess he found it. He grinned and kept jamming his fingers into that spot adding a third. When he thought Ichigo was prepared enough he pulled out his fingers and quickly aligned himself up. He kissed Ichigo as he slowly pushed in. Ichigo pulled away halfway inside and cried out trying to relax. Grimmjow hugged him and soothed till he relaxed, getting the rest in. Oh, this felt so good. He waited till Ichigo told him he could move. When he could he pulled almost completely before slamming back in, hitting Ichigo's prostate dead on. "Grimmjow!" Oh, he loved screamers.

They continued their tango, him pulling almost completely out and slamming back in, Ichigo pushing into him with every thrust. Grimmjow lifted Ichigo legs over his shoulders before continuing his pace going deeper from before. Ichigo screaming at the top of his lungs, Grimmjow grinned their movements starting to falter, they were close. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's forgotten member and pumped it in sync with his thrusts.

"Come for me," Grimmjow whispered to Ichigo. With a insistent pull Ichigo did just that, spraying himself onto their chests. He subconsciously tighten around Grimmjow causing him groan, "Mine," Before he bit Ichigo on the shoulder as he unloaded himself. Marking him as Grimmjow. They panted as they tried to catch their breath, Grimmjow pulled out and grinned down at the now sleeping Ichigo. "Goodnight, Ichigo," Grmmjow said falling down next to him. Joining the land of sleep, his last thought being, 'I wonder What Aizen will do about this?'

* * *

><p>Isis: Didn't I do awesome on my first one shot and my first lemon?<p>

Grimmjow: That was sweet! Do another!

Ichigo: *Has huge blush and nose bleed* I'm scarred for life.

Wolfy: *Appears out of nowhere* You liked it! I know you did! I can see your nose bleed.

Ichigo: *Stares at Wolfy like she is an idiot.*

Isis: Good deduction Wolfy, but I think the hard on would hold more evidence that he liked it.

Ichigo: *Eyes widen as he looks down*

Isis: Okay, that is enough. You have to leave for the moment Grimm.

Grimmjow: *Sulks as he leaves*

Wolfy: Bye Grimmy! He gets to come back later...right?

Isis: Get Renji!

Wolfy: *Soul glares Isis for an answer*

Isis: *glances over* Yes? Oh ya! He'll come back later for the prompt AiryAquarius sent me. Oh, I would like to inform you that you can send a prompt if you like. I don't really care if you send me one or not, but if you do I will see what I can do. And RedSnow4, I will do your idea for a one shot after AiryAquarius. Now I have to get back to work. Please Wolfy.

Wolfy: Review and tell us what Pairing and/or prompt you want. Have fun!

Isis: See ya!

Wolfy: So~ Can we watch Guardians of the Galaxy now?

Isis:...No.


	3. Can't Get The Strawberry (RenIchi)

Renji: I'm here! Ya, my turn!

Ichigo: What!? No way! I'm not gonna- *Wolfy gags Ichigo*

Isis: Thank you, Wolfy. RenIchi pairing was asked by Lavikuto and RedSnow4. Hope you like this one shot. I had this already made, best name ever. Her is the summary. Renji will give you the Warning and disclaimer.

**Summary: You would think that with Renji's hotness he could get anyone he wants. It was like that until Ichigo showed up, whom Renji wants. But Ichigo just keeps playing hard to get. What will Renji do to get the strawberry?**

Renji: Isis doesn't own Bleach or it's awesome characters. Warnings are; A sexy Renji, cussing, blood, fighting, and hot sex. Oh, this is going to be fun. *Evil smile*

Isis: Onto the one shot!

~SexyRenjiwithmyamazingoneshotskills~

Everyone in Soul Society knew him, for who wouldn't try not to. He was viewed as the hottest guys there, with his red hair and tribal like tattoos. He was mostly well known to be able to get whomever he wanted. Which was true, he could get anyone he wanted. Even Rukia Kuchiki! But that was just wrong, she was more of a sister to him. Renji Abaria was his name, the player among the 6th division. All was perfect for him, he got who he wanted and became Lieutenant of his division. That was how it was till the Orangette came along. Sure, he was still Lieutenant and he could sleep with anyone.

Most of Soul Society thought everything was fine. Oh, no it wasn't. For that substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, changed Renji's life. You see Renji wanted Ichigo, he always got who he wanted but, not this time. The stubborn kid didn't give in. Ichigo was there long enough for Renji to have been able to have him. No such thing happened, the kid ignored every one of his advances. And, who wouldn't just bend to his will? Look at how hot he is! How can that kid not notice him!

Well, he'll just have to keep trying. He'll get what he wants in the end. He'll get his chance soon as he will be going to the human world to watch the kid. Oh, this is going to be fun. This is the first time this happened and Renji is going to make sure that his reputation goes on. Plus, it will be fun to mess with the strawberry.

* * *

><p>Why does the berry have to be so violent? Renji sat caressing his new black eye and checked to see if his bloody nose stopped bleeding. When he found no red liquid on his fingers, he threw the piece of toilet paper, that had been plugging his nose, away before reclining in his seat. Ichigo sure had a nice right hook. Renji thought as he sat there. Earlier that day, he had decided to go see the berry and show off his new look. When he got there, and after being criticized by the berry, decided to seduce him again.<p>

The result was a punch to his handsome face, some curse words, and a blush on Ichigo's face. After Ichigo beat him some more for being a pervert, he crawled to Urahara's to devise a plan to have Ichigo. Maybe some advise from Kisuke may help. A quick rethink stopped him from doing that. Advise from Kisuke will just end worse than it is already. He doesn't need more of his blood flowing out of his body.

Maybe Rukia, she seemed to know a lot about Ichigo. Nah, that isn't a good idea either, hm. Maybe he should try it the old fashion way, go slow and easy to attract him. Hm, maybe that will work, it's better than anything else he could think of. Well, then he'll do that, it may even work. Renji hoped so anyway, he just wants the berry. He looks at the time and decided to start tomorrow. He lied back down and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>So far so good. The kid hasn't tried to hurt him in anyway, yet. He hasn't said any lewd comments, hasn't tried any suggestive advances, or anything that could indicate the want for sex. The kid did watch him suspiciously but maybe if he keeps this up, that will go away soon. He'll slowly get the kid to want it too, then he'll get what he wants.<p>

A perfect plan if nothing interferes with his plot. He'll get the kid before the end of the week. This will be easy. Well, this has been the hardest person he has ever had to deal with. But, no one can evade his good looks for long, everyone crumbles eventually. Ichigo won't be no different.

* * *

><p>Okay, a week has passed and the only thing he has accomplished is get the boy to stop glaring at him. The kid doesn't completely trust him, but it's better than it was. But it's taking too long to get in this kid's pants for him. He just can't stand waiting. His plan seems to be working slowly and not as effectively as he wanted, but he is making progress.<p>

His estimated guess is that maybe, two more weeks and he'll have Ichigo right were he wants him. Yeah, a grin spread on his face at the idea of finally getting what he wants. Yep, just two weeks.

* * *

><p>Nonononono! This was not supposed to happen! He never once wanted or expected this to happen! Never! He never had this happen in his long life. He never fell for the person he was trying to seduce. The worst part, It's only been three weeks since he changed his approach! It was supposed to be the other way around! The only thing he got was Ichigo becoming his friend and nothing more has progressed. He needs to work harder! Then maybe this warm feeling will go away! Yeah! He needs to end this sooner so everything will go back to the way it was.<p>

Renji turned his gaze to the door when he heard Ichigo walk by to leave. He was tempted to go after him, but decided to just stay sitting on his floor. He continued sulking with his lack of progress. Well, not exactly lack of progress, but lack of sexual progress. He groaned as he devised a plan that may well end with him having a broken nose.

* * *

><p>Ichigo just knew that the pineapple had something planned. He knew the guy was just trouble with legs and a sexy body. He scowled when the 'sexy body' thing popped up in his head. He was attracted to the red head, he knew that for sure, but Renji was too cocky and a one night stand kinda guy. He heard about him and his reputation and he was not going to be one of his conquests. He wanted to have a real relationship with a guy who would be there for him and Renji was not that guy. Well, that was what he thought before the change the pineapple went through. He was still suspicious of him, but eventually grew a friendship with him.<p>

Though something seemed to be troubling Renji for awhile and Ichigo really wanted to know what it could be, but decided that he would not go bother the pineapple. He said good bye to Kisuke and headed toward the door, his gaze turned to the door that lead to Renji's room. He walked by it and continued on. Once outside, he stared at the night sky before heading home. He didn't want to worry his sisters and goat face.

* * *

><p>Rukia was excited to be able to be part of the living world again. Though, she was more interested in seeing what Renji and Ichigo have been up to. She knew Renji wanted to sleep with her orangette friend but she hoped that Renji would fall for the boy instead of just sleeping then leaving. She wanted her friend to be happy, she knew quite well that Renji secretly wanted to find someone to love and she was sure that Ichigo would be the one.<p>

She walked out of the Senkaimon and greeted Kisuke with a smile. He gestured her to follow him which he she did.

"How are the two stubborn idiots?" She asked. Kisuke and Yoruichi both knew what her plan was and was helping her out.

"Being stubborn idiots," was his reply. They walked over to a low table and sat down across from each other. Kisuke laid his fan down on the table and looked at Rukia with a teasing grin on his face.

"No progress then?" she questioned with a sigh.

"Renji and Ichigo are avoiding it. I know Ichigo finds Renji attractive and Renji feels something for Ichigo, but both choose to ignore it." Kisuke answered her again with a slightly irritated look.

"That sounds like the two stubborn fools. Why do they have to be well...them?" Rukia complained. Kisuke laughed as he picked his fan back up but leaving it closed.

"They are Renji and Ichigo, no matter what you do they'll never change. But I have a plan that could move this a long quicker," Kisuke said with a smirk as he opened his fan and blocked part of his face.

"I'm listening," was Rukia's response as she leaned in to hear what Kisuke had planned.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo!" was his greeting before he was tackled into a hug by one Rukia Kuchiki.<p>

"Get off, Rukia!" He complained as he tried to push her off. She laughed before letting go and standing up.

"Aww~ Is that the hello I get? After being gone so long I expected a more welcoming return," She mockingly replied. Ichigo just rolled his eyes as he sat up.

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want anyways?" Ichigo asked, his gaze resting on her.

"Oh Ichigo, all I wanted was to see my best friend. Is that so hard to understand," Rukia said innocently. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he stood back on his feet and dusted himself off.

"You always have a reason to come and look for me. So, spill," He said scowling. Rukia made a fake wounded look, but went ignored by the orangette.

"Well, I was wondering what you thought of Renji," she said as they walked into Ichigo's house.

"He's a perverted Bastard. That is what I think of him," Ichigo replied with a scowl as they headed up stairs to his room. His sisters and Goatface were not home yet, which Ichigo was glad for.

"Oh, come now. He can be a good guy when he shows it. Just wait and he'll show you his true colors!" Rukia answered as the entered his room and he closed the doors. He scoffed at that. Renji? A good guy? All he does is try to get in his pants. Even when Renji changed his approach, Ichigo knew what he was after. Although, he did like the change but he knows what would happen. Renji will just take his virginity then pack up and leave. That is what he does to everyone.

Rukia sighs. He knows about his other conquests. Maybe he'll understand when I tell him. She sat down on Ichigo's bed and crosses her legs. Then she pierced Ichigo with such a serious look that Ichigo knew whatever she was going to say was important and should listen. He walks over and sits in his desk chair and put his entire attention upon her.

"You know there is a reason why Renji doesn't keep partners," Rukia begins once she is sure Ichigo is listening. "You see, he has been hurt by someone he loved once. Ever since then, he has kept his heart locked up tight and never takes on permanent lovers. I have been trying to find someone that would open that heart again and fill it with happiness. Out of everyone I found, your the only one that can fit his personality perfectly. So, won't you give him a chance?"

"...I might. If he changes his attitude a bit. I and I do not want to be left alone if we do, uh, do it," Ichigo answered. A blush decorated his face at the last part, earning a laugh from Rukia. He just scowled at her as he pouted on the desk chair.

"Oh, you'll quite surprised," Rukia commented as Ichigo continued to pout.

"One date, one. If it ends well I may continue but if not. I'll end it there," Ichigo said ending the conversation. Rukia just smiled and nodded. All she had to do is tell Renji and get him all ready. And most likely give him a lecture. The talked for a little bit longer before Rukia said goodbye and left.

* * *

><p>Rukia hurried over to Urahara's to speak with Renji. A huge grin was spread across her face. When she finally arrived at the shop she quickly followed Renji's Reiatsu. She found seating in the training room in the basement. He smiled at her and waved in greeting as she approached.<p>

"Hey Rukia. When didja get here?" the read head asked when she got close enough.

"Earlier today, just came from talking to Ichigo." Renji's eyes flashed in several emotions when the name left her lips. She mostly caught frustration, confusion, and something else much softer. She smiled a little, maybe Ichigo was indeed the right choice.

"You hurt me Rukia, going and talking with Ichigo first. I thought I was your best friend?" Renji said mockingly with a fake hurt look on his face. Rukia lightly slapped him on the arm before falling into a sitting position on the ground. A smirk grew on Renji's face as he chuckled lightly. "What were you talking about?" Renji asked innocently. Rukia rolled her eyes before answering.

"I think you should know. I don't think Ichigo would be happy if I didn't tell ya, Well, I just happened to get you a date with the hot-headed idiot." Rukia answered. A smile spread on her face at the hopeful and shocked expression on her friends face. She held her hand up in a way to say she was not finished. " The catch," he pouted at that part," is that you can't be your perverted self. And if you want to continue with that, you have to show you won't walk out on him. He is a committed guy, he would not like that you just left him. Did you get that?"

The red-headed nodded his head in understanding. Usually he would just do it anyways, but he that maybe he should give Ichigo a chance to try. Maybe he might just be the one he has been secretly looking for. Maybe that was why Rukia did this for him. He just hoped it worked out.

"Another thing, if the date doesn't go well, you may not have another chance. He's giving you one chance, if you aren't on your best behavior, you may not get another chance," Rukia explained to him. He nodded his head. He will make sure this will not be their last date. He already felt something for the Orangette, he just needed to see if it was love. Rukia smiled at him before giving him a pat on his shoulder, before getting up to leave.

"He said to call him about the day, time, and all that. I have to go to Orihime's, Good luck." Renji smiled at his like time friend as she waved good bye and headed off.

* * *

><p>Kisuke smirked behind his fan as he watch Rukia emerge from the basement.<p>

"Well?" He questioned her. She smiled and nodded before heading off. Kisuke grinned hard knowing his idea was working. Rukia wanted to do it from the side lines, but he knew that the best way to help someone was to be up front about it. He sighed, unlike how Yoruichi handles her hooking up of people.

He smiled as he remembered the times Yoruichi tried to get him together with the one he loved, still loves. He shook his head to get that out of his head. No need to dwell on what could have been. He should move forward as you can change what has happened. Plus, he might even get another chance if he waits long enough. He smiles at the thought an continued doing with what he was doing.

* * *

><p>The next day, Renji went in search of Ichigo. It was Wednesday, so Ichigo was most likely at school and wouldn't be out until a few more minutes. Renji went over and waited outside the gates for Ichigo. He wore a huge grin on his face as he waited. He was going to make sure Ichigo became his after this. He won't leave Ichigo, as long as Ichigo does not leave him.<p>

He thought about it and he was sure that he has fallen past attraction toward the orangette. So, he was going to do anything to make sure he keeps this one. He already lost one he cared for and it broke his heart. He will make sure that doesn't happen again now that he has found another. The bell ringing brought him out of his musings.

He waited outside for the strawberry and smiled big when he saw him. He waved him over as Ichigo sighed. Ichigo quickly said good bye to his friends before going over to Renji.

"By the way your smiling, I'm guessing Rukia did tell you." Ichigo commented when he got close enough.

"Yep! I have everything planned out," Renji told him as he stood up and they started walking back to Ichigo's place.

"Will you share then. I don't have all day," Ichigo irritably replied. Renji rose an eyebrow with a teasing smile on his face.

"Who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" That earned a glare from the berry. "Alright, no teasing. Anyways, I was thinking this Saturday we go see a movie. Around six or seven. How does that sound?"

"A movie? You don't strike me as the type to go to a movie." Ichigo commented.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, are ya game?" Renji responded.

"...Yeah, I'm game." Ichigo answered as they stopped at his house.

'Yes!' "Okay so I'll see you then?" Renji asked. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, unless a hollow attacks or I end up going to Urahara's. See ya then," Ichigo said heading to his house, waving his hand. Renji headed back to Urahara's when the door closed with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

><p>When Saturday came, Renji waited outside at six thirty, waiting for Ichigo. He wore a black shirt with a red hoodie. His hoodie being opened and he wore black jeans with his usual pineapple hair. Rukia had chosen his outfit and he was thankful for her. Without her he probably have dressed in something unappealing for Ichigo's taste.<p>

His head whipped to the door of the house when He heard it open. He was speechless when he saw Ichigo. Ichigo wore a tight fitting, black, short-sleeve shirt with low riding, tight, dark grey jeans. He was drooling a little and quickly rid himself of it before Ichigo noticed.

Ichigo said good bye to his family before closed the door and headed over to the red head. He was slightly shocked at what he wore, which must have been obvious on his face cause Renji laughed before he explained.

"Rukia came over saying 'I won't you go ruining your date with your lack of fashion sense' and gave me these to wear." Renji informed with a grin spreading over his face.

"Well, you look good, for a change," Ichigo commented, blushing when Renji laughed.

"You don't look bad yourself, berry." Renji complimented, laughing some more when Ichigo growled before pouting at the nickname.

"Let's go already!" Ichigo said with a blush as he walked toward the movie theater. Renji laughed but followed after him. They had a small conversation as they walked. With a few laughs in between topics. When they arrived, Renji let Ichigo pick the movie. They ended up watching a comedy and ended up getting kicked out. They laughed as they left with the manager glaring at them.

They had gotten kicked out for throwing popcorn. At first Renji just started throwing popcorn at Ichigo, but it soon became an all out popcorn war. A few of the surrounding people ended up getting hit and they were forced out by the manager. Ichigo would probably be angry if it wasn't so much fun. They headed over to the park and walked side by side.

They mostly stayed quiet, just walked while enjoying their surroundings. They eventually sat down on a bench with Ichigo looking up at the sky and Renji joining him.

"Hey, Ichigo." Renji began as they sat there. Ichigo turned his gaze toward the man.

"Yeah?"

"Do you regret going out with me today?" Renji asked turning his attention toward the younger male. Ichigo thought about for a while. No, surprisingly he didn't. He was actually shocked this date turned out so well.

"...No. I don't regret going out with you," Ichigo answered honestly. Renji smiled big when those words left his lips.

"So, we can do this again?" Renji questioned enthusiastically. A teasing smile grew on Ichigo's face.

"I don't know," Ichigo said faking a thoughtful look. When Renji put up the puppy eyes, how could he say no? "Alright. We can have another date," Ichigo replied with a chuckle. Renji chuckled to as they went back to starring at the stars. When it turned eight, they headed back to Ichigo's house. When they got there, they said their farewells before parting ways. Renji thinking about the next date the entire way back to Urahara's.

* * *

><p>They have been on five dates in three weeks. Each one more entertaining then the last. Ichigo was actually happy with Renji. The same went with Renji. And all their friends noticed their change of behaviors, all of them happy for them. Rukia was ecstatic about the two. She knew they would be perfect together! Now, if she can just get a picture of them kissing...<p>

Ichigo was working on homework. It was a Thursday and he couldn't wait until that weekend. His family was leaving for the weekend and Ichigo decided to have Renji over. He was finally going to let Renji take his virginity. Some people would think he was being too fast, but he was sure Renji was the one for him. He jumped in surprise when his Shinigami badge went off. He quickly grabbed it and exited his body. It has been a few weeks since a Hollow showed up. It was about time for some action.

He found a group of Hollows in the park. He looked around for any of his friends when he found no one, he shrugged his shoulders and jumped down. Guess he got here first. He disposed of two of them before having to dodge an attack. There was twelve Hollows to start with, which left ten to be dealt with. He smirked as he jumped to attack. This was going to be easy.

* * *

><p>In another part of town:<p>

"For fucks sake!" Renji shouted as he took down another Hollow. He got a message of a group of Hollows located all over Karakura, but they have no idea why. Rukia fights next him, both covered in sweat as they destroyed another Hollow. They had been fighting a group of fifteen and when they took down the last one, another group attacked them.

"Where is Ichigo?!" Rukia yelled out as she dodges another attack. They had fought at least twenty Hollows now, but they keep on coming. Renji didn't know where his strawberry was, all he knew was that Ichigo's Reiatsu had moved from his house. If he concentrated he might be able to figure out where he was, but he was busy with these guys.

When they took down the group, another appeared. Renji growls in annoyance, but before he can attack. Yoruichi, Kisuke, and the others showed up. Kisuke kept him from jumping into the battle as the others fought.

"What the hell, Urahara?! We could have taken care of them!" Renji protested. Rukia looked like she wanted to too, but Kisuke stopped any other words from leaving their lips.

"This is a distraction to keep you occupied. They are really after Ichigo," Those words froze Renji's heart. "Hurry and find him before it's too late." Kisuke urged them. No other words were needed as they immediately took off.

* * *

><p>With Ichigo:<p>

Gin stood nearby as he watched Ichigo fight the Hollows. His ever present grin on his face and his closed eyes. His head turned slightly when he felt approaching Reiatsu. 'Guess I just have to finish this.' he thought as he pulled out his Zanpakuto. Ichigo just cut through the last Hollow's mask before he felt a piercing pain in his chest.

He looked down and stared shocked at the tip of a Zanpakuto peeking out of his chest. He didn't see this coming. His head turned around to see who had done it. Gin just stared right back with a grin.

"ICHIGO!" Renji shouted in fear as Rukia gasped. Both Gin and Ichigo turned their gaze toward them before Gin removed his weapon. Ichigo groaned and collapsed on the ground. He went in and out of consciousness as he laid there. Renji roared before attacking as Rukia quickly went to go find Orihime.

Gin dodge every attack with a grin still in place. Renji became angrier by the second and more aggressive. Gin grabbed his Zanpakuto when he went for another attack and leaned in.

"Is someone upset that they couldn't protect the one he loves?" Gin asked teasingly. Renji growled and pulled his weapon out of Gin's hand. Gin laughed before flash stepping away. Renji went to go after him when he heard Ichigo groan.

Renji hurried over to his motionless body and knelt down. His Zanpakuto hit the ground as he used his hands to try to stop the bleeding. His eyebrows were drawn together as he stared down at Ichigo. Ichigo tried to stay conscious but it was really hard. His eyes started to close when Renji slapped him.

"Don't you dare close your eyes Ichigo!" Renji commanded. Ichigo just looked up at him with half lidded eyes. Renji looked very worried and frightened as he tried to stop he bleeding. Ichigo knew he should keep them open at least long enough for Orihime to get here, but he was so tired. He took shallow breathes as he laid there.

"B...but I'm so...tired," Ichigo slurred out as he eyes tried to close again. Renji shook him until his eyes opened again.

"I know, I know. Just...just wait until Orihime gets here. Can you do that?" Renji asked. He was very scared, terrified is more what he is feeling. He couldn't lose Ichigo, he couldn't stand living without Ichigo there with him. If Ichigo left him, Renji would definitely follow.

"I d-don't know i-if I can," Ichigo answered him. It was getting harder to breathe and to keep his eyes open.

"Please try," Renji begged close to tears. Ichigo nodded, he would try for Renji. They sat there for half an hour, Renji having to repeatedly shake or slap Ichigo to keep him awake. His breathing became more shallow as time passed, and Renji could feel his slowing down. His fear skyrocketed until he heard footsteps. He almost cried in relief when he saw Orihime running to him. Rukia was behind her with Chad and Uryuu.

He turned back to Ichigo and his heart froze when he saw Ichigo's eyes closed as his breathing was so low it almost felt like he wasn't breathing at all. Orihime knelt down next to him and quickly got to work. Rukia moved him away so Orihime could effectively heal Ichigo. Everyone watched as the golden shield spread across Ichigo's body.

Renji sat there anxiously, '_Please don't die, don't leave me._' Was the onl thing that kept going through his head as they sat there.

* * *

><p>Ichigo came out just fine. He was on bed rest for two days but otherwise he was fine. Renji was relieved and never wanted to go through that again. It was Sunday night and Ichigo sat in his desk. He never got to finish his homework the night of the attack and he has to make up on the lessons he missed in his absence. He was still a little shaken from his near death experience, but not for the reason some people would believe.<p>

He did not like the look of fear on Renji's face. He was actually a little happy that Renji was worried for him but he never wants Renji to be scared. Never again will he see that fright in the red heads eyes. So focused on his musings he did not notice the same red head he was thinking about sneaked in through his window. The next thing he knew arms were wrapped around him with Renji's chin resting on his head.

He had jumped at the initial contact but now pouted as Renji chuckled at his sulking form. Ichigo just sighed as he leaned back in Renji's chest. He could honestly say he loved this idiot and he was pretty sure it was the same for Renji. And it was the truth, Renji did love him to. He would never give up the stubborn Orangette. No matter what, he was going to make sure Ichigo never left him.

Renji stood there holding Ichigo, it became a comforting hold to him. It let him know Ichigo was still there and he hadn't left. He smiled as he nuzzled Ichigo's hair, it went unnoticed by the berry for his mind was debating with itself. Finally his mind was made and he told Renji something that made him freeze in shock.

"Renji, I want you to take me."

"W-what?!" Renji spluttered out in shock. His body froze when those words left his strawberry's lips. He was not expecting that.

"I said, I want you to take me." Ichigo repeated his request. Renji wasn't sure what made Ichigo ask him to do what he has been trying to do for two months, but he was sure he won't deny him. He just has to make sure Ichigo was positive about this.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo didn't need to think about. He knew he wanted this.

"Yes"

That was all Renji needed to here. He let go of Ichigo and stepped away so Ichigo could get off the desk chair. Once Ichigo was out of the chair they were kissing deeply, passionately. Eventually through their making out, while occasionally breaking apart to breathe, they made it to the bed. The back of Ichigo's legs hit the bed making yelp as he tumbled into the bed. Renji chuckled when he heard the yelp before joining the berry.

Renji stared down at Ichigo, taking in this rare view. Ichigo's eyes were glazed over with lust with a flush. His eyes half lidded as he stared right back at him. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. Ichigo was so sexy when he was like this. He leaned down and shared another kiss before removing both their shirts. Ichigo moaned when he saw Renji's muscled chest. He traced the tattoo on Renji as he admired his body. His gaze stopped at the waist where the tattoo was blocked.

'_I wonder how far it goes,_' Ichigo blushed hard when that thought came to mind. Renji leaned down and latched onto Ichigo's throat earning loud moan. Renji grinned as he continued downward, leaving hickeys in his wake. He stopped at the right nipple and took it in his mouth. His left hand playing with the other. Ichigo arched his back with a moan as his hips jerked up trying to find friction for his hard member.

Renji smirks as he gives the same attention to the other one getting the same reaction. His right hand played with the abused nub. His left hand moved down and started to palm Ichigo's erection. Ichigo writhed in pleasure as moans slipped though his lips.

"R-renji! Please, more!" Ichigo demanded. Renji pulled away and quickly removed the remaining garments, just leaving their boxers. He leaned back down and started another passionate kiss as his hand removed the last of Ichigo's coverings. A gasp passed his lips as his member was exposed to the cold of the room. Renji pulled back tossing the boxers somewhere in the room as he devoured the sight of Ichigo.

His face was completely flushed as he gasped for air. He was covered in sweat and his erection standing proud. His eyes half lidded glazed with lust. This sight will never stop being so enticing. The best part is, he was the first one to see this part of Ichigo. And if he had any say in it, the only one who will. He grinned smugly at the thought. The most powerful being spreading his legs for only him.

Yep, that definitely would boost a mans ego. His thought process is cut off by a whine from Ichigo who started to rotate his hips for friction. He chuckled befor leaning down and leaving a trail of kisses as he bypasses the area Ichigo desperately wants attention at. Ichigo whined bucking his hips for friction he desperately wanted but was denied as Renji held his hips down.

Renji refrained from groaning at the enticing sight. Oh, he wanted him badly. He wanted to be buried deep inside Ichigo. Yes, he wanted him _badly_. He reaches for his pants to get the tube of lube he happened to carry with him. Yes, he carries a tube of lube with him. Never know when your going to fuck someone.

When he finds it, he puts some of his fingers and makes sure there completely coated. His attention goes back to Ichigo, who was tired of waiting and decided to glare at Renji for making him wait. Renji just laughed as he leans down and started a passionate kiss. While Ichigo was distracted, Renji moved one finger toward Ichigo's entrance, circling it before pushing in.

Ichigo gasped, pulling away as he clenched around the invader, it felt very odd. Renji groaned when he felt Ichigo clench, his erection twitching at the idea of being inside this tight hole. He moved his finger in and out till Ichigo relaxed enough for him to add another finger.

Ichigo closed his eyes as he felt a little pain from the added digit. Renji gave him a peck as he said some comforting words to calm him down. It worked and Ichigo relaxed enough for him to move his fingers, occasionally scissoring them. When he added the third finger, Ichigo whimpered and tried to pull away.

Renji kissed him trying to comfort him as he tried to find Ichigo's spot. He knew he found when he heard the younger call his name and arch his back. He smirked as he continued stretching him and hitting those bundle of nerves. When Ichigo started humping his fingers, he couldn't hold back any longer.

He removed his fingers, resulting with a disapproving whine from Ichigo, and removed his boxers. He found the tube of lube once again and coated his member with a generous amount and threw the tube somewhere else in the room. Ichigo stared wide eyed at Renji's pride, he was big. How was he going to fit?

Renji put Ichigo's legs over his shoulder with his erection aligned with Ichigo's hole. He looked into Ichigo's eyes and saw the nervousness and gently kissed him as he entered the tight heat. Ichigo closed his eyes as tears rolled down his face. It hurt, it hurt so much. Renji stilled when he was fully in and waited till Ichigo gave him a sign.

It was not an easy task to accomplish. It took all his willpower to stop himself from trying to pound Ichigo into the mattress. After several minutes, several hours to Renji, Ichigo nodded as a sign that he was ready. Renji pulled out and pushed back in, the slow, steady rhyme continued until Ichigo arched his back with a scream. His arms and legs wrapped around Renji causing him to be deeper than before.

Renji groaned as he he picked up speed. Ichigo mewled and screamed out Renji's name every time his spot was hit. Renji smirked as they continued, this definitely boosts a man's ego. He could tell that Ichigo was close and started to pull his length with the rhythm of his thrusts.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore, with a shout of Renji's name, he cummed all over their stomachs. Renji groaned as Ichigo unconsciously clenched around him. He thrust in a few more times before following Ichigo and cumming inside Ichigo body. He collapsed onto Ichigo, but quickly rolled off.

"I love you," Renji told Ichigo as he tried to catch his breath. They stared at each other as Ichigo smiled.

"I love you too," Ichigo replied. Renji grinned as he pulled Ichigo close. He pulled the covers over them as they drifted off to sleep in each others arm. Both with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>Isis: Yes! I finally finished! *Collapses on bed* No more sleepless nights. *Falls asleep instantly with little zzz's coming out*<p>

Renji: Uhh...

Ichigo: *Glares with blush as he is still gagged.*

Wolfy: Well~ I'm gone! *Runs out*

Renji: *Grins and turns toward Ichigo* Hm, why don't we have some fun? Huh, Ichigo~? Maybe we can use some of my toys~ *Picks up box from nowhere and rummages through it* Ah! Here we are~ *Pulls out a cock ring and vibrators*

Ichigo: *Eyes widen as he struggles*


End file.
